


Trick or Treat

by minyoonD



Series: Nothing Like Before (A Yoonmin Adventure) [11]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Boys In Love, Candy, Chucky - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Doctor Sexy M.D., Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, House Party, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Mentioned Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Mentioned Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Little Shit, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Sweetheart, Minor Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Movie Night, Park Jimin Is Whipped, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Dancing, Trick or Treating, so much, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoonD/pseuds/minyoonD
Summary: Cute fluffy halloween shenanigans with domestic yoonmin.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!! This series made it to a holiday, I'm excited!! This one is going to be cute. You probably don't know this but halloween may be my favorite holiday, I loVE HALLOWEEN and everything about it.

Yoongi fixed the buckles on his overralls and grabbed his over sized plastic butcher knife out of the bathroom sink, messing up his orange spray-painted hair to make it stick all over the place. He tip toed out of the bathroom while Jimin was still showering and snuck to their bedroom, slipping into the closet and closing the door quietly. As soon as the door latched he heard the water shut off and laughed to himself. 

"Yoongi?" Jimin yelled after noticing Yoongi had left. "Babe?" He yelled again, wrapping a towel around his waist and grabbing another on his way out of the bathroom to dry his hair.

Jimin walked through the house, checking the living room and kitchen while running the towel through his hair before dropping it around his neck and opening the bedroom door. When Yoongi heard the door creak open he let out an accidental, laugh hands flying to his mouth to muffle the noise. Jimin's head shot up at the noise and he smiled, realizing what Yoongi was doing. He threw the took the towel from around his neck and held it in his hands, walking around the room. He checked everywhere while Yoongi watched him through the crack in the closet door. Jimin knew he was there, he was playing, waiting for Yoongi to jump out and scare him. When Jimin had his back to the door Yoongi jumped out and pointed the big plastic, hollowed knife at Jimin, screaming. As he did Jimin turned and grabbed Yoongi's hips, spinning his entire body around and pinning him to Jimin with the towel in his hands. Yoongi's arms were pinned under the towel and he was squirming with his back to Jimin, Jimin leaned in and kissed his neck right where the spikey orange hair ended.

"Jimin!" Yoongi yelled, obviously annoyed that Jimin caught on.

He wiggled more and Jimin let him go.

"You ruined it and you scared me!" Yoongi said with his arms across his chest.

Jimin was laughing at him when Yoongi walked passed him and sat on the edge of the bed, arms still crossed and lips pursed. His smile faltered.

"I'm sorry." He cooed as he sat on the mattress beside Yoongi.

Yoongi shifted away.

"I'm sorry." Jimin cooed again, pulling on Yoongi's folded arms.

When Yoongi didn't give in he leaned over and rested his head on Yoongi's shoulder, putting an arm behind him with a frown on his face. He felt Yoongi shaking beneath him and he looked up to see Yoongi holding in a laugh. Jimin looked at him confused and Yoongi burst out laughing.

"Got you."

"That's not fair!" Jimin yelled, throwing his hands up and letting them fall back to the sides. "That scared me but not in the fun way at all." he whined.

Yoongi threw his head back laughing and hooked himself around Jimin's warm, bare chest in a hug before kissing him quick.

"Get ready, Doctor Park."

Yoongi got up from where he was seated and made his way to the dresser eagerly throwing the costume at Jimin, rushing him.

Jimin dropped his towel to get dressed and after all this time together Yoongi still managed to blush and turn around, making Jimin laugh. Jimin was a lot more confident in his defined body around Yoongi than Yoongi was around Jimin with his own.

"I'll go call Jin then." Yoongi whispered before spinning on his heels and leaving.

Rather than calling he pulled up Seokjin's contact on his smart phone and pressed in a message saying him and Jimin were almost ready and would be on the way shortly. He sent the message and waited awkwardly with his hands in his pockets. Jimin came out when he was dressed which took no more than five minutes. He walked out in cheap costume scrubs clinging to and accentuating all of the curves in his body making Yoongi`s heart pound in his chest. Yoongi walked towards him with his Jimin's jacket in his outstretched arm, staring at him like he was the most beautiful art in the world.

"What are you looking at?" Jimin laughed, snapping Yoongi out of his daze.

Rather than answering, Yoongi pulled on the fake stethascope around Jimin's neck and lead his lips to Yoongi's own, connecting them in a loving kiss.  
"Love you, Yoongs."

Yoongi kissed him once more before snuggling into his chest.

"Man, I'm so lucky." Yoongi whispered into Jimin`s shoulder.

Jimin laughed and squeezed Yoongi tight in his arms before tearing himself away so they could put on their shoes and head out.

They got to Seokjin and Namjoon's shared apartment about a half an hour into the party and introduced themselves to the rest of Seokjin and Namjoon's friends. Yoongi's Chucky costume was a hit and Jimin's doctor costume turned enough heads to make Yoongi jealous and clingy for the rest of the night. Sitting under his arm when they sat and holding onto his hand when they walked around the crowded apartment. Jimin spent a good majority of the night being popular among the crowd and dancing when a good song came on, Yoongi would be lying if he said he didn't feel the least bit jealous. When a slower song came on Yoongi watched a random girl at the party walk up to Jimin and strike up a conversation. Yoongi immediately sprung to his feet and watched Jimin infront of him, expecting the two to dance. Jimin entertained her only for a moment before attempting to turn in the other direction. She pulled on the light fabric of his sleeve and Jimin shook his head before pulling his sleeve free and speed walking in Yoongi's direction. Yoongi smiled a victorious smile and Jimin hooked one strong arm behind the arch of Yoongi's back, pulling them flush together and kissing him once.

"Stop being so jealous." Jimin whispered.

"I want you all to myself."

Jimin put his arm down from Yoongi's hips, searching for his hand and intertwining their fingers.

"I'm all yours." Jimin whispered, leading him away from the wall and towards the center of the room where other couples were dancing.

He pulled Yoongi flush against him and started to spin slowly around, Yoongi's head leaned down enough to rest on his shoulder, nose buried into his neck. Jimin lead the dance, as Yoongi wasn't much of a dancer. He used his hand on Yoongi's hip to spin his around at a comfortable pace. When the music stopped he kissed the dry orange mess that was Yoongi's sprayed hair. He made an unpleasent sound with his tongue, a reaction to the taste of the hair spray and Yoongi laughed in his arms. He looked up at Jimin, eyes gleaming in the low lights and welled up with tears that threatened to fall if Yoongi didn't blink them back. He blinked a few times and forced them back in, hugging Jimin tight.

"I'm sorry I got so jealous." he muffled into Jimin's shirt.

'Do you want to go?" Jimin asked him, pulling him away by his shoulders to see his face. 

Yoongi nodded and Jimin pecked his forhead. They said their goodbyes to Seokjin and Namjoon who were glued together in their couples costumes, half wasted and made their way out of the apartment. Since the two had, had a drink or two they decided to leave their car where it was and walk home.

They passed the convenience store where they worked and Jimin got an idea, reaching into the pocket of his scrubs he pulled out two bills.

"Let's get candy for the trick or treaters." Jimin suggested, Yoongi laughed and kept walking.

Yoongi reached for Jimin's hand and when he couldn't find it he spun around and found Jimin walking through the doors of the store. He shook his head to himself, smiling, and followed him. He came into Jimin putting bags and boxes of candy on the counter along with the bills he had in his scrubs. The owner asked a few questions about their night and told Jimin not to be late for work in the morning in a joking matter before passing him the thin plastic bag filled with treats and sending the two on their way. Jimin opened up all of the packaged and dumped them in the plastic bag, throwing away the packages and waving goodbye to his boss.  
Yoongi and Jimin walked the long way home, stopping every child they saw in costume to let them pull a handful of sweets from the bag. Yoongi had never seen Jimin with such a smile on his face and it made his heart thump in his chest. Jimin smiled at the children, Yoongi smiled at Jimin. When they finally found themselves home there was almost half of a bag of candy left.

"Hocus Pocus?" Jimin asked reffering to the family halloween movie with hope in his eyes, looking directly at Yoongi.

"Let me shower and get this stuff out of my hair first, okay?" Yoongi said sticking the key in the door while Jimin agreed by hugging him from behind and resting his chin on Yoongi's shoulder.

Yoongi went straight to the shower and stripped off, turning the water on and stepping inside breathing a sigh of relief as the hot water hit his dry hair that was starting to give him a headache. When he finally got the mess out of his hair and drawn on stitched off of his face he reached passed the curtain for a towel, wrapped himself in it and stepped out to find that Jimin had left him a clean pair of pajamas on the bathroom counter. He smiled and stepped into them, feeling good against his skin. He slid his feet into his slippers and walked into the living room where he was surprised, again, to see Jimin sitting in a nest of every blanket they owned on the floor in his pajamas. Jimin lifted a blanket and patted the ones beside him. Yoongi smiled and shook off his slippers climbing into the blankets, snuggling up to Jimin who wrapped him in the blanket he was holding. Jimin sat with his back to the couch and an arm around Yoongi. Yoongi sat with his side pressed into the sofa, one foot on the ground between Jimin's thighs and the other stretched out on the floor between the sofa and the arch of Jimin's back. He clung to Jimin like a koala and it took no more than twenty minute for Yoongi to fall asleep snoring lightly into the crook of Jimin's neck.

Jimin untangled himself from Yoongi and laid him down. Jimin tried wedging himself between Yoongi and the couch but Yoongi sleepily protested so Jimin laid with his back to Yoongi, taking Yoongi's hand to intertwine their fingers and move Yoongi's arm so that it was around Jimin's abdomen. Yoongi nuzzled into Jimin's back between his shoulder blades sound asleep and Jimin followed in a mess of blankets and empty candy wrappers without a single care in the world other than the soft warmth that clung to his back and hummed him to sleep with his soft, gentle puffs of breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this was short, I have no excuses. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!! Have a spooky halloween!


End file.
